Enviroment: Los Generales Marinos ::Contraatacan::
by Nana-C-lover
Summary: Poseidón sigue disconforme ante su derrota contra Athena y al ver cómo el mundo sigue destruyéndose. Decide, entonces, demostrale a Zeus quién debería tener autoridad de la Tierra, haciendo trabajar a sus Generales para hacerlo un lugar Mejor. A limpiar!
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, yo no gano dinero escribiendo esto.

_**Prólogo**_

_**Hades había muerto y su reino desaparecido. El Gran Eclipse del dios del Meikai había sido anulado para siempre y el sol acariciaba la tierra que parecía suspirar aliviada, deseosa de un nuevo período de duradera paz y armonía entre dioses y humanos. Sin embargo, las guerras mitológicas no eran lo único que aquejaba al planeta. **_

_**Ha pasado un año desde el final la Guerra Santa. La polución corrompe cada vez más al mundo. La contaminación perjudica tanto al ambiente como al mismo corazón de las personas.**_

_**Athena… ¿Es acaso ella quien debe tener potestad y autoridad sobre este planeta? ¿Por qué dejar este mundo en manos de una diosa cuyo honor ha desaparecido debido a que se embelesó por los humanos? ¿En qué estaba pensando Zeus? Los caballeros de Athena habrán detenido el objetivo de purificar al mundo de la humanidad, pero ésta terminará destruyéndolo y también a sí misma.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

**10 de la Mañana en Italia.**

- Señor Julian, por favor despierte.- musitó una voz femenina, algo difusa.

- mh… ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó el joven debajo de unas sábanas blancas.

- Son las 10 de la mañana.-

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Es tarde, el barco va a zarpar en menos de 3 horas! – prorrumpió Julian, incorporándose rápidamente.

- No se preocupe, el señor Sorrento previó que usted despertaría tarde así que arregló un cambio de horario. Además, sabemos que no se ha acostumbrado al cambio de horario, usted viaja mucho. – respondió la criada, y salió de la habitación dejando ropa para el joven que alguna vez fue Poseidón.

**Luego de unos minutos, Julián bajó las escaleras hasta el comedor, donde Sorrento lo esperaba pacientemente con dos tazas de té y leyendo el periódico.**

- Muy buenos días, señor Julián.-

- Buenos días.-

- Se ve que le preocupa algo. Últimamente se lo ve muy cansado así que por eso arreglé un cambio de horario en la rutina.- explicó el joven flautista.

- Pero eso no está bien, Sorrento. Es muy egoísta eso de quedarse a dormir cuando podríamos estar haciendo felices a toda una legión de niños en el mundo. Y no es que esté preocupado, aunque recientemente sueño que en mis manos tengo una especie de jarrón parlante que se queja mucho.- expresó Julián, reflejando su rostro en la taza de té.

- ¿Un jarrón que se queja? Eso es nuevo.- dijo Sorrento, algo sorprendido. _"Podría ser…"_

- No es sólo eso. Dice cosas sobre la destrucción del mundo.- aclaró el joven de cabello celeste.

- Me parece que necesita descansar más, señor. – opinó el antiguo Marine, mientras pensaba: _"Puede que el señor Poseidón esté intentando comunicarse con el joven Julián Solo como aquella vez en la guerra con Hades. Sé que no puede recordar nada de eso, pero debo asegurarme."_

- Es en serio. En ese sueño veo gente como termitas, y muchas cosas quemándose. También veo una guerra, pero no hay gente en ella, hay sólo desolación, y el mar se torna negro. – agregó Julián.

- ¿Hay algo en especial que diga esa ánfora?- preguntó Sorrento. _"Quizás confirme si es un mensaje el señor Poseidón."_

- Espera, yo no dije ánfora en ningún momento.- replicó Julián.

- Suena mejor que "jarrón parlante"- respondió el flautista.

- ¿Me estás cuestionando?-

- c-claro que no, señor.-

- Como sea. Hay muchos niños en el mundo esperando por nosotros, Sorrento. Así que dejemos de darle tanta importancia a estos detalles y vámonos.- culminó el joven Solo.

**El barco zarparía a las 3 de la tarde. La brisa del mar acariciaba a los viajeros que recorrían el mundo en el fin de hacer felices a muchos niños. Lo lograban con la música de Sorrento y las donaciones de caridad de Julián. Mientras éstos estaban parados en la costa, pudieron vislumbrar una columna de humo negro como tinieblas que parecía rasgar el cielo. Aquella columna se originaba en un barco que parecía haber tenido un accidente con su combustible, y una mancha negra abría paso al fuego sobre la superficie del mar.**

- Ese debe de ser algún barco que naufragó.- opinó Sorrento, acercándose al agua y recogiendo un caracol. En ese mismo instante, algunos peces muertos se acercaban a la costa, y el aire se inundaba de peste.

- Es increíble, realmente. Mira cuantas vidas se han perdido.- dijo Julián, mirando con rencor aquel terrible paisaje.

**Ya adentrados en el mar, a la lejanía se veía una nube de smog que coronaba a la ciudad. El joven magnate se había dormido en la cubierta con un libro sobre su cabeza, mientras Sorrento tocaba una suave melodía con su flauta. El cielo comenzó a nublarse. Luego de un rato, el sonido de las olas fue acompañado de un dulce canto lejano, como un clamor pidiendo auxilio. Hasta que, de pronto, se escuchaban golpes en el casco del barco. Sorrento se asomó a ver cual era el problema, mientras Julián seguía durmiendo. Aquello que golpeaba el barco era una silueta femenina, que portaba una dorada cabellera y una armadura de coral carmín.**

- ¿¡Tethis! – prorrumpió el flautista, sorprendido.

- Sí. Soy yo. Sé que no es oportuno, pero necesitamos al señor Poseidón ahora.-

- ¡¿Pero cómo es posible que tú…? Espera, primero sube al barco, necesito que me des algunas explicaciones.- agregó el Marine atónito, y arrojó un salvavidas al agua. Julián seguía durmiendo profundamente.

**Tethis pudo abordar el barco, llevando un ánfora, en sus manos. Se podía notar que estaba nerviosa y su aspecto estaba un poco desarreglado; algunas algas se habían enredado en sus cabellos y tenía manchas oscuras en su lívida piel. Sus manos parecían lastimadas, pero el sello que cubría el ánfora estaba intacto.**

- No quiero parecer rudo, pero creí que habías muerto al rescatar al señor Julián.- dijo el anfitrióne cabellos grises, rompiendo el silencio. La tensión inundaba al ambiente.

- No, no había muerto. Cuando rescaté al señor Julián, recibí las últimas órdenes de Poseidon-sama. Su voluntad fue que recuperara el ánfora de Athena donde está sellado… - explicaba pacientemente la soldado, hasta que de pronto, afuera comenzó a llover.

- ¡a-ah! ¡El señor Julián se encuentra afuera! – prorrumpió Sorrento, levantándose de golpe y dirigiéndose a la salida rápidamente.

**El joven fue detenido por Julián, que abrió la puerta empapado y con gesto adusto. No pronunció palabra alguna y miró sorprendido a la nueva pasajera del barco. Le resultaba familiar, pero no reparó en recordar quién era la muchacha, ya que su ropa mojada lo incomodaba por la manera en la que se adhería a su cuerpo. Prosiguió entonces a ir a cambiarse.**

- Lo lamento, señor.- dijo Sorrento, e hizo una reverencia algo avergonzado.

- Como te decía, recuperar el ánfora de Athena en el Polo Norte fue una tarea complicada, pero las fuerzas en el mundo han diezmado desde que se estableció una aparente paz en el mundo después de que Hades desapareciera. – prosiguió la joven, y bebió un poco de té.

- ¿Pero cómo es posible? ¿Planeas desatar la guerra en este mundo una vez más? – preguntó el flautista, incomodándose.

- No realmente. No me malinterpretes. No deseo la destrucción de este mundo, de eso se trata todo esto. El señor Poseidón anhelaba purificar el mundo, no destruirlo. No tengo el poder como para liberarlo, pero debes saber que Dentro de esta ánfora no está sellado solamente el Señor Poseidon en un sueño profundo, sino también el alma de los demás generales de Marina.- prosiguió la joven.

**Justo en ese momento, Julián cayó en un sueño profundo en su habitación mientras se cambiaba.**

Continuará…

* * *

**Nota de la Autora**: _y eso, queridos lectores, depende de ustedes. Este sería el __**Primer Fic**__ en español dedicado en un 100% a los Generales de Marina. A decir verdad, este grupo merece mucho más amor y atención, así que voy a llenar páginas y páginas de sufrimiento para los lindos y casi imperceptibles Mariners si recibo su apoyo. Será un fic de aventura con notas de comedia, pero, como en mis otros escritos, seguiré una línea argumental seria, apegada a la trama y evitando los OOC. Sé que este prólogo estuvo bien tranquilo, pero esperen mucho sufrimiento, fanservice y demás para los lindos caballeros de mar. *wink*_

_.-.-._

**Aclaraciones:**

**Línea cronológica:** este fic se ubica temporalmente después de la guerra con Hades y tomará en cuenta tanto los hechos del manga original como los del anime. No estoy segura de que tome en cuenta el Next Dimension, aunque quizás esté conectado porque comparten la misma línea temporal.

**Los Mariners:** estos guerreros de Poseidón me dejaron algo sorprendida, pues ellos son especiales, casi tanto como los espectros. Para empezar, ellos parecen NO tener experiencia en combate. Segundo, sus entrenamientos han sido un misterio, excepto por el de Kanon e Isaac. Lo que sí podría afirmar es que son fieles a Poseidón y quizás, sólo quizás, sus almas "despiertan" o son liberadas cuando Poseidón despierta de su letargo. De lo que estoy segura es que el destino es el que decide quienes serán los caballeritos del mar.

**Tethis:** no se dan detalles de qué pasa con ella al final de la serie, pero sabemos que rescató al joven Julián Solo. Algunos la creyeron muerta. Lo que vamos a aclarar de ella es que no es humana, como se explica en el manga, sino que es un pez que se transformó en humano.


	2. Capitulo 1: Despertar

**Capítulo 1:** Despertar

.

**Sorrento y Thetis ocupaban el comedor del barco. La joven soldado de Poseidón tenía en sus manos el ánfora de Athena, donde el dios y, sorpresivamente, el alma de sus servidores estaban encerradas. **

- ¿Qué planeas con todo esto, Thetis? – interrogó el flautista, seriamente.

- Pues planeo traer al señor Poseidón de regreso. – respondió con convicción ella.

- Por fin las guerras entre los dioses y la humanidad han cesado y tú te propones a devastar esta armonía. Hubiera esperado eso de la heraldo de Hades, Pandora. – dijo ofuscado Sorrento.

- No estoy buscando venganza, ni necesito un sermón. Necesito ayuda. - Respondió la joven. Sorrento la miró por unos segundos sin decir nada, dándole tiempo a sincerarse.

– Escucha. ¿Qué clase de mundo vamos a proteger si se está destruyendo a sí mismo? Desde que el templo de nuestro señor está destruido, el ecosistema marino ha cambiado; el cosmos que protegía a muchos de nosotros que velábamos por su regreso no está. Y lo que es peor, la contaminación corrompe cada vez más al planeta y parece que se pudre desde adentro. No es que quiera despertarle por una guerra, pero necesitamos al señor Poseidón, realmente. – explicó pacientemente Thetis, apretando el Ánfora en sus manos temblorosas.

- Tal vez tengas razón. – alegó Sorrento, y se sentó a pensar. _"Mh, el señor Julián ya se tardó y sólo iba a cambiarse. Quizás deba revisar"_ - espera, ya regreso.

**El antiguo Mariner se dirigió a la habitación del joven magnate, que se había desmayado cuando estaba apunto de mudarse de ropa. Sorrento tocó la puerta tres veces, sin recibir respuesta. Así que prosiguió a entrar. Yacía, entonces, Julián Solo, en el suelo de su habitación, inconsciente y ligero de ropas, por no decir que lo cubría una fina camisa de seda humedecida que se adhería a su silueta. **

**Sorrento, presuroso, acudió a verificar qué le sucedía a Julián; De lo que el flautista no se había percatado era que la nueva tripulante en el barco lo siguió y estaba de pie en la puerta de la habitación, pasmada.**

- ¡Sal de aquí! ¡No puedes mirar! – exclamó Sorrento, abochornado con Julian en sus brazos e intentando cubrirle un poco.

- Sí, sí puedo mirar. ¿Cuál es el problema? – alegó la rubia.

- ¡Que el señor Julián está semi-desnudo, así que por respeto sal de la habitación ahora! –

- ¿ah? ¡Si tú también estás aquí, yo también puedo! -

- ¡No, no puedes! -

- Sí puedo. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre que tú o yo lo veamos así? -

- ¡Que yo soy hombre! -

- ¿ ¡Y eso qué tiene que ver! ? No sería ninguna falta de respeto que yo ayudare.-–

- _*resoplido*_ bueno, será a tu manera. Ayúdame a recostarlo en la cama. – culminó Sorrento, abochornado por la situación, pero aún así preocupado. Cubrió con una sábana al inconsciente Julián y tomó su temperatura tocando su frente.

- Volveré en un segundo, voy por el botiquín. No me sigas.- dijo el joven Mariner, y salió de la habitación rápidamente.

**Thetis entonces, se quedó cuidando sola a Julián. Se quitó su casco, y dejó el Ánfora de Athena en la mesa contigua a la cama. Su mano temblorosa se posó en la frente del cuerpo que anteriormente ocupaba Poseidón, y su mirada se perdió.**

- ¿Thetis? – murmuró una grave voz, diferente de la del joven Julián.

- Sí señor, aquí estoy.- respondió suavemente ella. "_yo que decidí convertirme en humana para acompañarle siempre, para que mi amor fuera correspondido. ¿Qué era lo que tenía esa quien resultó ser la encarnación de Athena? ¿Por qué?"_ se preguntaba en sus pensamientos la soldado, ofuscada y sin dase cuenta de que la presión de su mano aumentó sobre la frente de Julián.

**Mientras tanto, dentro del ánfora, los espíritus de los demás generales estaban agitándose, enterados de lo que vendría, y con esperanzas de salir pronto.**

- ¡Hace milenios que estamos aquí! – se quejó Io, quien portaba el armadura de Scylla.

- Sólo ha pasado un año desde la última guerra, no exageres.- lo silenció Baian.

- Quizás a esto se refería con una nueva "Era de Paz". Nomás nos ha llegado a nosotros, encerrados aquí con el Señor Poseidón.- aludió sarcásticamente Kaaza de Lymnades.

- Me sorprende que hayas dicho tal blasfemia. Confío en que saldremos de aquí muy pronto. La humanidad tiene que salir de aquel periodo de decadencia en la que se ve aprisionada.- alegó Krishna, que parecía ser el más calmado del grupo.

- Hubiéramos renacido, una vez más como en cada generación de Mariners, y vivir en la tierra hasta la venida de Poseidon-sama.- dijo el General de Caballo Marino, inquieto.

- Sólo debes confiar, por alguna razón nuestro señor ha decidido esto.- respondió el General de Krisaor.

- Sólo tengo que hacer una simple pregunta antes de salir y todo eso. – dijo Isaac.

- Pregunta.- dijo El General de Scylla.

- ¿Por qué hay dos Dragones Marinos? – Prosiguió el general de Kraken.

- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – preguntó Unity. _*Ver Aclaraciones*_

- Poseidón me había concedido aquel Scale recientemente.- Dijo Kanon, alejado del grupo.

- Nunca me han quedado las cosas en claro con éste, pero no confío en él.- murmuró Baian.

- ¿Es difícil desconfiar de un alma que está encerrada en un ánfora contigo? Ay, qué pena.- agregó el General de Lymnades, burlonamente.

- Cuando salgamos de aquí, me cobraré todas las molestias de estos días encerrados.- continuó el General de Caballo Marino, más que enojado.

- Shhh. Calma. Esperemos en silencio, todo esto se ha dado por designio de Poseidón y saldremos pronto con él.- Prosiguió Krishna.

- Lo que me pregunto es a quién habrá elegido Poseidón-sama para tomar de imagen corpórea esta vez. Dudo que sea mi hermana Serafina, han pasado dos siglos.- Dijo Unity.

- Aún no me quedan claras las cosas contigo, pero si has estado dos siglos encerrados aquí, te compadezco, amigo.- opinó Io de Scylla.

**Dejando a estas almas en incertidumbre, volvemos con Thetis y el inconsciente Julián. La soldado miraba con dulzura a aquel joven, olvidando el paso del tiempo, y quizás lo que había venido a hacer. Se acercó entonces, a probar aquellos labios, cuando de pronto, Sorrento entró. No dijo nada, ni siquiera opinó nada de aquella escena, aunque su ceño se frunció levemente.**

- ¿Y bien? Explica qué piensas hacer con el ánfora de Athena aquí.- Dijo el General de Siren.

- Quizás necesitemos el cuerpo del joven Julián nuevamente.- dijo firmemente Tethis. Sorrento la miró en silencio unos segundos, en desacuerdo. Hasta que la voz de Poseidón prorrumpió desde el Ánfora de Athena.

- Ustedes dos. Escúchenme.- Aquellos dos servidores rápidamente reverenciaron, Tethis a Julián, y Sorrento en dirección al ánfora, ambos algo confundidos. La voz provenía potentemente desde el ánfora, pero los labios de Julián estaban coordinados con aquellas palabras.

- Me es imposible salir de aquí hasta que el sello de Athena se debilite y se rompa. Con la fuerza que tengo, Liberaré las almas de mis Generales en el mundo de los humanos, para que cumplan el legado que les dejaré. Les encargo el ánfora, pues me es necesario aún el cuerpo de Julián para comunicarme con ustedes. –

**En ese momento, el ánfora se agitó, e iluminó. Las siluetas de 7 jóvenes se hicieron presenten en la habitación, e reverencia desde la puerta de la habitación, pero aún seguían difusas entre tanta luz.**

- Es mi voluntad que ustedes salven a este mundo, lo limpien y purifiquen. La tarea puede ser ardua, pero es hora de demostrarle a mi hermano Zeus quién merece la administración de la Tierra, no dejen que los humanos lo sigan destruyendo. –

**Luego de eso, la luz se fue atenuando a ser normal, y la voz de Poseidón la no se oía. En un momento de confusión, los generales se miraron entre sí, hasta que Sorrento, estupefacto, rompió el silencio.**

- Deberían vestirse.-

**En efecto, aquellos que habían sido devueltos a la vida, aún no portaban sus Scales.**

.

Continuará…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas de la Autora:** Disculpen el fanservice. ^^U… planeo hacer capítulos ligeros y cortos, realmente no me gustan las lecturas largas y yo misma no disfruto los capítulos excesivamente largos. Trabajar y estudiar no van juntos. Decidí cortar, entonces, el primer capítulo de esta manera, dejando las relaciones entre los lindos Generales aún por desarrollarse después de salir.

**Aclaraciones.**

**Unity:** En Lost Canvas, él es el PRIMER General de Dragon Marino elegido (Corrompido) para los ideales de Poseidon. Tuvo una hermana que fue la huésped del dios marino, llamada Serafina. Fue una escena interesante de ver y desarrollar a futuro, así que ataré los cabos sueltos de esa historia sobre estos dos en este fic.

**Dos Dragones Marinos:** Eso se aclarará en el próximo capítulo con detalles.

**Sobre el Alma de los Generales:** Se plantea en este fic que Poseidón tuvo otro plan y salvaguardó con él las almas de sus servidores por esta vez.

* * *

¡MIL GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! ¡SON MUY NECESARIOS PARA CONTINUAR! w


	3. Capitulo 2: Atando Cabos Sueltos

**Capítulo 2:**** Atando Cabos Sueltos**

**Resumiendo lo último del capítulo pasado, Sorrento y Tethis estaban atónitos ante la aparición de los nuevos tripulantes en el barco.**

- ¡Cúbranse, nadie quiere ver sus vergüenzas! - dijo la soldado, con gesto adusto y cerró los ojos.

- ¡ ¿Con qué nos vamos a Cambiar! ? – prorrumpió Baián, cubriendo con ambas manos su zona de entrepierna, mientras los otros lo imitaban, estupefactos.

- ¡Shh! ¡No griten! ¡Si el señor Julián se despierta con ustedes de esta manera ¿Quién va a explicarle todo esto? ! - clamó el General de Sirene.

**Julián carraspeó un poco y todos lo miraron en silencio asustados.**

- Sorrento, me duele la cabeza. ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? – preguntó el magnate, muy despacito. En ese momento, Kaaza de Lymnades no puedo soportar la presión y comenzó a reírse.

- ¡SHHH! – silenció Krishna, pero de la nada, Io de Scylla comenzó a reírse también.

- Qué forma de volver al mundo: Desnudos, incómodos, rodeados de gente con la que tenemos que estar por obligación, y teniendo que soportar la realidad nuevamente.- opinó Unity, muy abochornado.

- A eso se le llama nacer ¡Sólo que tienes que llorar! - dijo en una risotada aún Kaaza. Baian, entonces, le dio un golpe para noquearlo. Thetis el cubrió los ojos a Julián, haciendo un gesto como para que los otros se fueran rápidamente de la habitación.

- ¿Acaso no puedes darnos algo para vestirnos, Sorrento? - preguntó Isaac, rojo como un tomate, saliendo con una mano delante y una detrás.

- Hubiera sido inútil llamar las Scales de vuelta, están destruidas. – dijo Kanon, ante la mirada de desapruebo de Sorrento, que tuvo que ir a buscar ropa para los invitados.

**Mientras tanto, en la habitación del joven Solo.**

- ¿Eres tú, Thetis? – preguntó Julián. La chica asintió, aún con sus manos cubriéndolos ojos del joven. – te agradecería que termines con tu juego y me expliques qué está pasando.- continuó.

- Lo siento, señor Julián. – dijo Thetis.

- Te creí muerta.- dijo algo sorprendido el joven magnate, sentándose en su cama.

- Es que yo no soy humana. He reencarnado, una vez más, por el servicio a Poseidon-sama y he regresado a usted.-

- Parece inverosímil. Pero déjame comunicarte que he cambiado de parecer con respecto a mis ideales. De ahora en más deseo ayudar a la humanidad. –

- ¿Y con respecto a la señorita Saori Kido? -

- Nuestros invitados nos aguardan, siento interrumpirles - Dijo Sorrento, en la puerta de la habitación. Thetis salió y se dirigió al vestíbulo algo molesta, mientras Julián se cambiaba.

**En el vestíbulo se encontraban los general****es, todos vestidos con trajes que pertenecen a Sorrento.**

- Esta cosa no me queda.- se quejó Kaaza, doblando los piños de su camisa.

- Meh, eres demasiado pequeño. – dijo Baian, que no podía prender la camisa que llevaba puesta.

- No es necesario que te esfuerces, no creo que puedas.- agregó Io de Scylla, señalando que ni Kanon ni Krishna habían podido arreglar el desperfecto.

- Esta ropa es muy incómoda. – opinó Isaac, notando su movilidad reducida por la vestimenta a la que no estaba acostumbrado.

- Pues es bastante liviana, nada comparado a lo que usaba en Bluegard.- dijo Unity, y en ese instante llegaron Thetis, Sorrento y Julián, con el ánfora en sus manos.

**En ese momento, l****as conversaciones estaban cruzadas y la confusión se hacía notar con facilidad.**

- Silencio. Tenemos que aclararle esta situación al señor Julian. – dijo Sorrento, sentándose a la derecha del mencionado.

- Lo que quiero saber es qué está haciendo Kanon aquí.- alegó Thetis, algo sorprendida.

- Quizás el señor Julián sepa, pero ¿a qué viene esa pregunta? - preguntó Baian, curiosamente.

- Kanon es un traidor y no es el Dragon Marino real. El alma verdadera a quien le correspondía ese Scale es Unity. Pero he decidido darle otra oportunidad a éste, porque antes de poder encerrar su alma en el ánfora también, descubrí un cambio en sus ideas.- prorrumpió la voz de Poseidón desde adentro del ánfora, que estaba en las manos de Julián.

- Yo protegeré este mundo al cual ama Athena.- alegó Kanon, desde su lugar. Algunos lo miraron estupefactos, otros lo miraron con desprecio. En ese momento, Isaac se levantó y profirió:

- Bueno. Eso no aclara todas mis dudas. ¿Alguien podría explicarme qué, por qué, quién, cómo, cuándo, y… -

- Todo a su tiempo, no seas escandaloso y siéntate.- dijo Krishna de Krisaor.

- Nada tiene sentido de esto, mejor que explique ahora o nunca: Somos 7, quizás 8 Generales del Ejército de Poseidón, estamos en un barco a quien sabe donde, sin ropa propia, con mandatos que no sabemos cómo cumplirlos aún, sin Scales y recibiendo órdenes de un ánfora. ¿Le parece lógico, Krishna? – dijo

- Creo que debiste aprovechar más tu vida antes que leyendo libros, chico. En el mundo real también suceden cosas ilógicas. - dijo por lo bajo Kaaza de Lymmnades.

- Bueno, en resumen, Kanon había manipulado a los dioses para poder lograr su cometido, pero no tuvo éxito y después de ello, se unió a los caballeros de Athena. Hubo una guerra con Hades, y ahora que parecía que por fin habría paz, nos enteramos de los planes de nuestro señor, que necesita el cuerpo de Julián y el ánfora para comunicarse con nosotros.- explicó Sorrento.

- Y ahora nuestra tarea será purificar este mundo.- asumió Krishna, cerrando los ojos para meditar.

- Lo mejor y más rápido sería matarlos a todos.- alegó Kaaza, sonriente.

- ¡No podemos hacer eso! – prorrumpió Unity.

- Necesitamos Scales- agregó Baian.

- Yo no confío en éste.- dijo Io de Scylla, mirando a Kanon, con gesto adusto.

- ¿Acaso tengo que esforzarme en agradarte? Tú no eres nadie y significas nada. – inquirió el ex caballero de Géminis, desafiante.

- Nada de eso, tenemos que trabajar todos juntos para cumplir el ideal de Poseidón-sama.- dijo Isaac con prudencia. Todos asintieron y se quedaron mirando a Julián, que miraba atónito a los invitados.

- ¿Sucede algo, señor? – preguntó tímidamente Thetis, notando que todos se habían emocionado con la conversación.

- Lo que primero vamos a hacer es recuperar las Scales, así que tendrá que haber un cambio total en mi agenda, y en el rumbo de este barco.- dijo el joven magnate, y Sorrento se levantó y salió de la habitación. Después de eso, continuó:

- pero, eso no debe demorarnos en nuestras tareas, yo soy un hombre ocupado. Trabajarán par a mí en todo lo que yo les ordene, no es como si yo tuviera que mantenerlos, pero sé que no tienen a dónde ir, ya que el templo de Poseidón en el mar está destruido.-

- Eso es muy noble de parte suya. – dijo algo emocionada Thetis.

**Fue entonces que el barco cambió su rumbo. Los Generales (contando a Kanon como uno del grupo –*coff*) comenzaron su travesía para comenzar a limpiar el ambiente, y encontrar una forma de recuperar sus Scales.**

Continuará.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Nota de la Autora:** D: disculpen que haya demorado tanto en actualizar. Las ideas estaban, pero difícilmente podía hilarlas y realmente me encuentro muy ocupada. ¡Y aún debo actualizar mi otro fic!... también ha sido mucho trabajo en el Deviantart. Pero les prometo que no demoraré tanto la próxima vez que actualice. Sé que el capítulo estuvo corto.

**Aclaraciones.**

_Este capítulo fue auto explicatorio, así que luego de aclarar cómo planteo la situaci__ón, y de atar los cabos sueltos, me voy a dedicar a desarrollar más de la aventura. Y por cierto, el fanservice es por encargo por MP XD._

_**Agradezco a cada uno de los reviewers, realmente fueron ustedes los que me dieron el aliento de seguir.**_


End file.
